Amanda Tir
If this is the first time you're making a character, please read this before continuing. Appearance Amanda is a short and young girl from East Blue. Her hair is long and goes all the way down to the lower back of hers. She is 19 years old and her skin his pale. She has no scars or marks on her body but she shows of a lot of skin. Her clothing is questionable by many. She wears a small red skirt and net around her legs. She has long black boots that goes over the knees and they have a small heel on them aswell. Her "shirt" is a small vest that just barely hides her chest. Amanda prefers not to use the button at the bottom of the vest because she thinks it is easier to breathe that way. Personality Amanda is still young but old enough to know her advantages. Especially over men. She likes to talk and tease men in hope of getting the information she is searching for. She is not interested in a relationship right now but she knows that men are easy targets. Otherwise she is very happy and likes to drink. She prefers to stay out of fights but if she has to fight, she tries to help the best she can. She is very sensetive when it comes to emotions and does not like to talk about them with others. Amanda loves to have fun and to gamble. Coin flips, cards and other gambling stuff makes her days much better. Biography Amanda Tir is from Orange Town in East Blue where she was born and raised by both of her parents. She quickly began to run around and play with the other kids as soon as she could run. They would often play hide and seek around the town. Her father was a carpenter who built houses in Orange Town and sometimes he would sail to other islands aswell for work. Her mother was a tailor and made Amanda some clothes every now and then. Amanda didn't like her mothers clothes because she felt embarrased like little kids do. She quickly got interest of the sea and when she had time she went to the harbor with her father when he was going to get material for work. Amanda would watch the boats and learn a few sailsmans terms from her father. When Amanda turned 13, she began to spend most her days around the harbor. Some days she would be home very late. Amanda was hanging around with sailors from all over East Blue and listened to their stories and learned as much as possible about riding a boat. She would stay when they started to party on the boat and sometimes she even got drunk. She started to learn how to gamble aswell and would lose most of her spare money to the pirates. She would always get them back because most poeple felt bad taking money from a girl as she was learning how to play cards. She would learn some tricks on how to cheat when playing regular people and she tried it out on her friends. She taught them the game and also practiced her cheats at the same time. One time, Amanda's parents were getting worried when she didn't get home so they went down to the dock, not knowing what she was doing over there most of the times. When they found her drunk and passed out next to some boxes at the harbor, they kept her inside her room for 1 month before she could go out again. Her parents scolded her very hard. But Amanda wanted to get back to her precious harbor. So she learned how to sneak out from the windows and planned a way to get back up again. She decided when she turned 17 that she wanted to go out on an adventure. Having learned how to navigate around Orange Town and the nighbour islands, she felt comfortable going out on the sea. She sneaked out one night and got on the first ship that welcomed her. It was a couple of pirates who just were sailing from island to island. They recently found a treasure so they would drink at every place they came to. But Amanda stayed away from it for some weeks to focus on her driving skills. When she knew the boat and the weathers, she started to celebrate with drinks aswell. 3 years later Amanda is located at Omara as she got kicked of her most recent ship due to stealing alcohol. She made a living out of underground gambling and waited for people to travel with. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight if she encountered enemies if she would travel alone. Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. Primary Profession: Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. As a primary, these characters are able to get discounts on whatever they buy, as well as being able to purchase anything that exists no matter how hard it may be to comeby. Secondary Profession: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Navigator has no bonus effect as a primary, but is necessary in sailing the Grand Line. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Sentient (1 Trait) - This character's perception is boosted by 15%. Fate of the Swift (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (6) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Amanda uses a deck of cards made of iron and throws a card seperately in a fast pace to make the edges sharp in impact. She throws these cards an tries to penetrate the skin of the opponent she is aiming for. This fighting style is weak and not effective against people who are used to fighting. It is more of a way to defend herself. She likes to stand in the back and let others fight if possible. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items '''Deck of cards(Free): Used as playing cards. 52 cards in the deck. Deck of iron cards(Starting roll): Used as throwing weapon in fights. Thin iron cards. 30 cards in the deck. Gold Coin(Free): An old family coin that amanda use for coin flips. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Two Pair(Rank 8): Amanda has two cards in each hand between her fingers. She throws all 4 cards at once towards the opponent. The 4 cards are placed so they form a square formation. Each individual card is slightly weaker than a normal attack. Three of a Kind(Rank 8): Amanda has three cards in one hand between her fingers and throws them in a line towards the target. Each individual card is slightly weaker than a normal attack. Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Category:Pirate